Regalos para una madre
by Mary Silverlake
Summary: Obito y Kushina no se llevan bien pero Obito la ve como su madre por eso le hace un regalo ahora que va a ser mama -dimensión alternativa este oneshot es para el reto de mayo de foro del Legado Ninja-


**AVISO- este Oneshot participa para el** **reto"La mujer mas bella que jamas conocí...mi madre** **del foro "Legado Ninja"**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad- _no soy dueña de Naruto lo es Masashi Kishimoto el solo me inspira el creo a mis ídolos esto es como un homenaje a lo que todos sabíamos que iba a terminar._**

 ** _Regalos para una madre_**

Recuerdo cuando me entere de que estaba trayendo una vida a este mundo me sentí al inicio tan emocionada y feliz pero también asustada y si no lo criaba bien yo no podía estar por siempre a su lado pero no deje que eso me arruinara la alegría que sentía Minato iba a estar contento al fin , después de la tercera guerra ninja estaba segura de que después de muchos tiempo ambos lloraríamos de felicidad al igual que cuando Obito volvió sano y salvo después de que lo dimos por muerto.

No pude evitarlo después de que Minato me dijo que había muerto me dije a mi misma de que no podía ser cierto , después de eso me enfurecí el lo prometió dijo que iba volver y el fanfarrón rompió su palabra llore de tristeza al final .

Pero bueno recuerdo cuando volvió... reaccione de la misma manera sin poder creerlo y luego lo golpee fuertemente en la cabeza pero termine abrazándolo llorando. Mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad solo espero hacerlo bien aunque y el parto sea doloroso.

- _¿que tan doloroso a de ser eh oído que duele mucho?-_ pienso asustándome de tan solo imaginármelo - _no , no pienses en eso hay que pensar positivo dattebane-_ emocionada me dirijo mas rápido a casa seguramente Minato ya esta allí aunque a tenido mucho trabajo desde que me sentí mal el a estado tratando de llegar mas temprano.

* * *

 _En la casa_...

Minato se encontraba revolviendo algún ingrediente en un tazón cuando me lo encontré al abrir la puerta de la casa.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA DATTEBANE!- se lo grite con entusiasmo la verdad es que antes de llegar a casa había estado pensando como decircelo pero me gano la emoción de la gran noticia - _su cara no tiene precio , ojala pudiera tomarle una foto-_ pensé con alegría sonrió como un idiota.

-¡voy a ser mama!- dije dando un paso hacia el.

-¡entonces yo seré papa!-dijo tan entusiasmado como yo se que la noticia le había echo tanta ilusión como a mi hasta se olvido de lo que sea que haiga estado batiendo.

-¡voy a ser mama!- di otro paso mas hacercandome con una sonrisa.

-¡yo seré papa!- dijo dando un paso hacia mi.

-¡voy a ser mama!-

-¡yo seré papa!-

¡voy a ser mama!- dije saltando a sus brazos abranzandolo y riendo juntos estaba tan feliz al fin seremos una familia de verdad - _espero que se parezca a ti Minato gracias-_ pensé mientras me inclinaba para besarme en los labios , jamas eh amado a alguien tanto como a el.

-gracias Kushina muchas , muchas gracias ¡te amo!-me dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo solo como el sabe hacerlo dulcemente y con cariño

-yo también te amo ¡te amo! ¡TE AMO DATTEBANE!-le dije gritando y aberrandome a sus brazos para besarle hasta que se me acabe el oxigeno.

* * *

 _Tres meses despues..._

Los muchachos del equipo de Minato había llegado temprano a la casa desde que Rin se había enterado de que estaba teniendo un bebe la chica iba a visitarlo todos los días y se llevada a Obito con ella y sacaba Kakashi de su escondite , yo ya había estado al tanto de que Minato lo había convencido para que fuera ambu ya que confiaba en el , y por ello le había puesto la misión de protegerla ya que no queríamos inconvenientes ya que soy la jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas.

La visita de los chicos le alegraba el día aunque como era costumbre me terminaba peleando con Odito por alguna tontería lo mas gracioso era como podía usar mi estado para hacer que se disculpara como cuando peleamos por lo que quería para comer el quería origini pero yo quería ramen y empezamos a pelear se podría decir que no tenia oportunidad.

-pero Kushina-san yo queria comer origini siempre que venimos comemos ramen ¡no es justo!-dijo haciendo un mohin para tratar de convencerme.

-pues a mi me gusta el ramen no el origini el ramen es celestial el origini no se le compara- le respondí con estrellitas en mis ojos pensando en mi amado ramen - _estoy segura que mi alma es de ramen-_ pensé dramáticamente ya se.

-pues si el ramen sabe rico pero no es bueno comerlo tanto no es saludable ¿verdad?tu me dijiste- rápidamente Rin le cubrió la boca con ambas manos -¿ _que? quería decir no le oí bien lo que si oí bien es que dijo que el ramen no es buen como se atreve lo haré papilla-_ trueno los dedos mientras me le acerco.

-¡QUE DIJISTE DE MI RAMEN OBITO!- dije con furia sentía mi cabello largo y rojo volar mientras me le acercaba - _creo que tengo una idea para conseguir lo que quiero-_ pensé sonriendo maliciosamente para mi jajaja sera divertido a ver como reacciona después de todos las mujeres embarazadas tienen muchos tienen muchos cambios de humor además conseguiré que comamos ramen a pesar de que incluso Minato me dijo que no de vería comer tanto.

-¡dije que hace mal comer tanto ramen! ¡ES MALO!-grito Obito pensando que habían iniciado otra de sus estúpidas peleas otra vez sin embargo tanto como Kakashi , Rin y el mi reacción no se la esperaban - _ay debería decirle a Minato que me compre una cámara las caras que pusieron eran imágenes hermosas que deberían ser inmortalizadas y si se pudiera llevadas al museo -_ pensé muerta de risa.

Aunque ellos veían que me había puesto a llorar tenían una expresion desconcertada y sorprendida si en el museo esa imagen seria famosa sobre todo porque Kakashi era muy serio y cool entre los jóvenes de su edad yo creo que si no estuviera embarazada abrían creído de inmediato que era un engaño.

-Obito como te ... atreves...a d-decir algo...tan cruel ...sobre ...mi ramen...-le dije con voz cortada por mis sollozos ay kami-sama era tan divertido como no sabia que decir.

-Kushina-san tranquilícese Obito no lo decía enserio ¿ne? ¿Obito?-dijo Rin con voz suave poniéndose de rodillas enfrente mio para luego voltear a ver a Obito.

-ah... si lo siento no volveré a decir algo cruel sobre el ramen-dijo rascándose la cabeza sonrojado por la extraña situación casi podía apostar que el no se lo esperaba - _este niño es un libro abierto o tal vez le conozco muy bien después de todo Minato dice que somos como dos gotas de agua bueno ya conseguí lo que quería ya no tengo que fingir-_ me levante con cuidado dándoles una sonrisa a pesar de todo no quiero que se preocupen por mi.

-gracias Obito , pues a comer ramen chicos para que crezcan sanos y fuertes dattebane-dije dirigiéndome hacia la cocina para prepara el ramen estoy segura que oí a Kakashi decirle a Obito "baka" jajajaja creo que por eso es un prodigio no pude engañarlo me alegra que esos dos se lleven mejor aunque lamento que Obito solo tenga un ojo.

Pero al mismo tiempo estoy orgullosa de el espero mi hijo aprenda de el.

* * *

 _Un mes después 10 de mayo..._

Uchiha Obito paso dos semanas corriendo por toda la aldea pues detrás de el iba una horda de personas dispuesta a matarlo por el primer acto bondadoso que había tenido con la esposa del Yondaime pues el aprendió que nunca debes regalarle una cámara a Kushina a menos que tengas deseos de muerte.

 **NOTA**

 **ESTO FUE INSPIRADO EN UN ANUNCIO DE LOS CELULARES MOVISTAR O ALGO DEL DÍA DE LAS MADRES SOBRE UNAS FOTOS VERGONZOSAS NO ME ACUERDO EN FIN QUE DIOS BENDIGA A LA TEGNOLOGIA Y A TODO EL MUNDO AMEN :)**


End file.
